


Tied down for you

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Twins, power bottom Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Remus got bored, and he decides to occupy himself by playing his loving twin Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Tied down for you

Remus was laying around in his room. He was bored out his mind and didn't know what to do to pass the time.

"I'll go bother, Ro" Remus told himself, leaving the comfort of his room and skipped to Roman's door.

Remus knocked on the door in a pattern "Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" He quoted from the film since he knew Roman loved Disney.

Roman was lying on his back on his bed daydreaming when he heard his brother sing outside his door.

"Come on let's go and play." he sang back, opening his door.

Remus laughed at the response. "Hi, Ro!" Remus leaned on the door frame and smiled.

"Hey Bro." Roman rhymed, singing always put him in a good mood.

"Being a poet today, prince?" Remus grinned, glad his brother was in a good mood at the moment.

Roman chuckled, "Please I'm always a poet. What's up?"

"I was bored, and decided to see you!" Remus acted innocently, knowing what he wanted to do, but he wouldn't inform his twin just yet.

"Oh? Well that's sweet of you brother dearest, how can I help cure your dreadful boredom?" Roman asked, inviting Remus into his room.

"Hmmm~ I was thinking we could play with this." Remus hummed, making some black rope appear in his hand.

"Rope?" Roman paused confused, and suddenly his face turned red.

"Now, how about you don't resist, and lay on the bed?" Remus kicked the door closed behind him.

Roman gulped, backing away until his legs met his bed frame, he let out a squeak. Remus used the tip of his fingers to push Roman onto the bed so he was laying down. 

"Why so shy, bro?" Remus teased.

Roman fell back, now lying down and looking flustered. "W-what are you planning to do with that, exactly?" He asked nervously.

"What do you think I'm going to do with it?" Remus pushed Roman's body so it was more in the centre of the bed.

"I- umm." Roman bit his lip. "Are you tying me down?"

"Maybe~" Remus climbed onto the bed, and hovered over Roman.

"How about we get rid of your pesky shirt?" Remus slid his hands under Roman's top, pulling it off.

Romans chest rose and fell like the tide, anticipating Remus' next move. His twin laid on his torso, and took the black rope to tie the prince's wrists to the head-board.

Roman was a passionate lover, he loved to touch, to feel, to embrace his partners. This was new to him, and new was sometimes scary.

"W-wait." Roman stuttered.

"Yes, Ro..?" Remus paused, sitting up so he could look at Roman directly.

"Can we establish a sort of safety system?" Roman asked.

"Sure, if you need it." Remus patted roman's head like a puppy.

Roman nodded, "I do need it, very much, Remus... traffic light system?"

"Okay, Ro, only for you." Remus put a finger around Roman's trousers, looking up at his brother for permission.

Roman nodded. "You can take them off."

Remus smiled, eagerly pulling the trousers down, and tossing them on the floor. He lightly palmed Roman's boxers with a small push of the hand. Roman bucked up slightly already pulling on his restraints.

Remus clung onto the waistband of Roman's boxers, pulling them down teasingly slow. Roman whined pathetically, frustrated by his brother's actions. Remus soon ripped off the boxers, and sat on Roman's thighs to leave his length exposed to the air.

He started to take off his own clothing, tossing them to the side until he was only in his own boxers.

Roman was half hard, staring at the bulge in Remus boxers. "Re~"

"Yes, Ro ~?" Remus sat on Roman's torso and trailed his fingers on the light side's chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" He whimpered.

"Hmm~ how 'bout you let me ride you. I'll do all the work for you." Remus grinded on his twin' s chest, rolling his hips in a circular motion.

Romans dicked twitched in interest, "y-yes green. Remus, please ride me."

"You want lube or can I go in dry? ~" Remus started to peel off his own boxers.

"Lube, please not dry, never dry." Roman whined.

"kay, ro." Remus made up a small tube of lube, squirting some into his hand with it and grasping onto Roman's length, slowly coating it.

Roman hissed at the cold wetness, relaxing when Remus' jerking warmed it up.

Remus let go and wiped his hand on the sheet. "You good, Ro?"

Roman nodded, fully hard and aching to be inside Remus. "Yes Re~"

Remus lifted himself up and positioned above Roman's throbbing length, pushing down on the tip, but he moved no further.

"H- ah." Roman squirmed as he felt Remus tight around him. He pulled on the ropes again, instinctively wanting to reach for Remus.

"Want me to undo the ropes?" Remus bit on his bottom lip as he adjusted to the tip.

Roman shook his head, "Still green."

"okay, Ro." Remus pushed himself further down onto Roman's cock, soon his ass touching Roman's hips as he sat on the prince's length.

Roman moaned loudly." Oh Re~ feels good." He tried to buck up.

"Ah- Ro!" Remus groaned when Roman's hips thrust up. Remus slid himself along the length at a slow, firm pace.

Roman breathed heavily, moaning every now and then. Sweat dripping from his brow. Remus pace wasn't like any time before, the firm and slow moment felt more like making love, which only made him want to touch him more.

Remus gripped at Roman's chest, picking up the pace. He bit his lip to hold in any sounds that might escape.

Roman grunted, and his toes curled, "Kiss me, please Re! I need you! Ah-"

Remus leaned down to connect his lips with Roman's, any sound he tried to contain finally left him against the prince's lips. He sped up his pace as fast as he could at the angle.

Roman moaned every time his balls met Remus' plump peach. He started to whimper from the lack of his brother in his hands but it could easily be mistaken for a good kind of whimper.

Remus' cock would drip pre-cum as he rubbed it against Roman's skin, pulling away from the kiss to breathe and slam himself hard on Roman's length.

Roman started to pull on his bonds harder, not caring if it hurt, he wanted so badly to break free "Red. Red! Remus need to hold you now!"

"Okay, Ro. Hold on a sec-" Remus leaned over to untie the rope, having to slow down his pace slightly as he tossed it somewhere else in the room and sat back up.

Roman instantly grabbed Remus revealing in the feeling of him in his hands, starved of touch, he moaned for more.

Remus put his hands on Roman for support, rolling his hips as he pushed himself to move at different angles to try find his own prostate.

Roman bucked up at just the right time to hit Remus prostrate hard and dead on.

"AHH~ Fuck, Ro~!" Remus screamed out a moan, clawing at roman's chest with his blunt nails.

Roman leaked into Remus a little when his brother squeezed around his big dick, he repeated his actions rubbing Remus' prostrate again and again, needy to cum in Remus. "Remus, close~." He panted.

Remus could only respond with strangled moans and gasps, high on pleasure as his prostate and hole was abused. He tangled his fingers through Roman's hair to pull him close.

Roman went wherever Remus wanted him to go, fucking into Remus with all his love and strength, gasping as he came inside.

Remus arched his back, releasing over their chests and slowly bounced through the orgasm as he came down from his high.

"Never do that again, never tie me down, I can't not touch you Re." Roman panted holding on his brother with his face buried between the duke's pecs.

"mm. Fine." Remus struggled to pull himself off "a little help, Ro?"

Roman rolled them over so he was on top and pulled out of his twin. He leaned down to Kiss at Remus' neck.

Remus hummed at the touch, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck lovingly.

The twins worshipped each other through their afterglow, rolling around on the king-sized bed. More sensual touches led to another round, and another after that until they passed out with Roman still tucked inside Remus' now very sore wet heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Spread love not hate.  
> let me know if you enjoyed this by commenting and giving this story kudos  
> x


End file.
